Queen of Darkness
by SithChick21
Summary: 18 year old Meg Skywalker falls in love with Chancellor Palpatine and her life changes forever. Revenge of the Sith from an original character’s point of view. Please Review.


Queen of Darkness

Rating: PG-13

Summary: 18-year-old Meg Skywalker falls in love with Chancellor Palpatine and her life changes forever. Revenge of the Sith from an original character's point of view.

Note: Be warned huge age difference. Also, in this story Palpatine's first name is Cos.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or anything to do with Star Wars. I only own the original characters, the rest belongs to George Lucas.

Meg and her best friend Melanie stood with the other kids in their class on graduation day and cheered, throwing their caps up in the air. The two girls hugged each other and screamed "We did it!" Meg looked over at her mom and dad and waved to them. The graduation ceremony was held in the building of the Galactic Senate where her mom and her father's mentor and friend, Chancellor Palpatine both worked. As Meg and Melanie walked to the reception area, Melanie mentioned what their plans were for the summer. "I might be a counselor at a summer camp for kids" Melanie said. "Oh that's so cool!" Meg answered. "I might start riding and showing this summer that is if my parents got me a horse for graduation which I hope they did." "Call me tomorrow, okay?" "A sure thing girl." Meg and Melanie hugged and went their separate ways. Meg looked around for the Chancellor and her family. When she spotted them, she flew right to them and hugged them all. "Congratulations' sis" Luke said. Meg and Leia gave each other a high five. Then she turned to her mom and dad and gave them big hugs "We're so proud of you Meg" Padme said. Finally Meg turned and wrapped her arms around the Chancellor and hugged him tight. "Congratulations my dear girl, this is quite an accomplishment on your part" he said as he touched her face lightly. After the excitement died down, Meg, her family and the Chancellor all walked outside. All of a sudden Meg felt someone take her hand, she turned around and there was Palpatine smiling at her. She smiled back and squeezed his hand.

_Meg was walking down a dark hallway when someone grabbed her arm, she turned around and there was a robed figure, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then Meg was in some kind of room, it was dark and it had candles all around it and a priest was pronouncing her and the robed figure husband and wife. Then she was sitting on a throne next to the robed figure and a little redheaded girl ran up to them and Meg picked her up and sat her in her lap and kissed her cheek. Then the robed figure removed his hood. It was Palpatine. He then wrapped his arms around her and the little girl. _Meg woke up with a big smile on her face. She had just had a dream about her and Palpatine. She knew she was falling in love with him, she also knew that the dream that she just had was a vision and was going to come true. She jumped out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a tank top and ran downstairs for breakfast. She found her father in the kitchen and ran into his arms laughing as he twirled her in a circle. "How's my little graduate?" he asked when he set her down. "I'm fine" Meg replied. Anakin took his daughter's hand and said, "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." Meg smiled and hugged him again. "Where's mom" she asked? "She's still sleeping. She's going into work late today." "Oh" Meg said. A couple of minutes later Meg's father set a plate of pancakes in front of her. A sudden thought came to Meg's mind. _What would my dad think of me dating his friend and mentor? _"I would be fine with it baby" her dad said. Meg suddenly remembered that her father was a Jedi and could read minds. "Really?" she asked. "I mean it baby" her father replied. Meg smiled, jumped up, ran over to her father and hugged him. "Thanks daddy." At that moment her mom and her brother and sister walked down the stairs. Padme walked over to her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Hey honey would you like to go to work with me today?" "Yeah, sure mom" Meg said with a grin on her face. Her father shook his head and laughed. "But first sweetie, we have something to give you" Anakin said. "Follow us" Meg followed her parents and siblings outside to the family stable. And there in one of the stalls stood the most beautiful black horse with a bow on his neck. "Oh my god, thank you all so much" Meg cried as she twirled around and hugged her family. Then she turned and held out her hand to the horse. "Hey, buddy how does the name Lightening sound to you, and your show name will be Galactic Lightening. Lightening snorted and nudged Meg's hand, she laughed and hugged her new horse.

Meg followed her mom down the hallway toward her office. They stayed silent until her mom spoke. "Meg, your father told me something very interesting this morning. He told me you're in love with Chancellor Palpatine." Meg stopped walking and stared at her mom. When she recovered from the shock, she asked "Do you approve of it mom?" Padme took Meg's hand and squeezed it. "I think its fine honey." Meg hugged her mom so hard she nearly knocked her down. "Thank you so much mom." "You're welcome honey" Padme replied. They continued walking down the hallway laughing. Once they reached Padme's office, they saw Chancellor Palpatine standing at the doorway. Meg smiled at him as he walked over to them. "Padme can I talk to your lovely daughter for an hour or so?" the Chancellor asked. "Sure Chancellor" Padme replied and then whispered in Meg's ear "good luck sweetie." Meg smiled and walked down the hallway with the Chancellor, he once again took her hand and squeezed it. When they got to his office, he palmed the door open and led her inside. He motioned to one of his many couches, Meg sat down and he sat down next to her and hugged her for a good long while. It was Meg who broke the silence. "Chancellor thank you for coming to my graduation. It meant a lot." Palpatine pulled back and caressed her cheek with his hand. "You're welcome Meg. I'll do anything for you or your family, and by the way call me Cos. And at that he leaned over and kissed Meg on the lips. She flung her arms around Cos's neck and kissed him back. When they let go, Meg wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. Cos wrapped his arms around her also and leaned his head on hers and whispered "I love you Meg." "I love you too," Meg whispered back.

Meg glanced at the late afternoon sun as she rode Lightening through a series of jumps in the indoor arena of her parents' barn. She heard a cheer as she and her horse made a clear round. Meg smiled when she saw Cos standing at they fence. She dismounted and walked over to him. "Hey" Meg said and kissed him. They kissed until Lightening nudged Meg's back. They broke apart and laughed. They held each other's hands as they walked down they barn aisle and stopped as Meg hooked Lightening to the crossties. "So are you thinking about taking him to shows?" Palpatine asked. "Yeah, I am, when he's ready though." Meg said as she walked out of the tack room with Lightening's grooming boxes. Cos held out his hand to Lightening, and the horse nudged his hand for treats. Meg smiled and laughed softly as she finished rubbing her horse with a cloth. She led Lightening into his stall and shut the door and latched it. Meg fed her horse a carrot and said "See ya, boy." Then she turned to Cos and kissed him. "You, me, and a holovid at 8:00 tonight?" Meg asked. "You bet" He said and kissed her again. Then Cos took Meg's hand and they walked back down the barn aisle.

That night, Cos and Meg were curled up on the couch in each other's watching a holovid. Meg nuzzled Cos's neck and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and stroked her hair. "Cos?" Meg said. Yes angel?" "I love you."Palpatine smiled, leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you too, sweetie." He replied. Meg snuggled against his chest and smiled. She eventually drifted off to sleep in his arms. When Meg awoke in the morning, there was a note on the coffee table, Meg picked it up and read:

_My dearest Meg,_

_I had so much fun with you _

_last night and maybe I'll see you _

_at work with your mom._

_I love you_

_Cos_

When Meg and her mom got to work that day, something seemed weird. A sudden wave of fear flew through her. Padme put an arm around her daughter's shoulders and said. "Lets see what happened before we jump to conclusions." Padme asked one of the senators what had happened and the answer made Meg sick with worry. The chancellor was kidnapped. Her true love, her beloved Cos was kidnapped. It didn't matter if she was in public, she couldn't help bursting into helpless sobs in the middle of everything. Padme pulled Meg into her daughter into her arms and walked them down to her office. Once inside she Padme led Meg to couch, sat down, and e-commed Anakin. His concerned face came over the screen. "Padme, is Meg okay?" "Not really Anakin, she's very distraught." "Let me talk to her" he said. Padme handed Meg the e-comm. "Daddy?" Meg sniffled through her tears. "Baby, I'll take care of this along with Obi- Wan. We will find him honey. I assure you of this, okay?" Meg nodded her head and blew a kiss to her father. "Be careful daddy" Meg said her voice breaking, " I don't want to lose you either." Anakin blew a kiss back to her and said. "Don't worry, sweetie." Then Meg handed the e-comm back over to her mom. Anakin said "Take care of her Padme, you know how depressed she gets." "I will Anakin" Padme reassured him. After he disconnected, Meg and her mom sat on the couch and leaned on each other for a long time.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. When Padme addressed the Senate in her tone of voice that Meg and her father liked to call the senatorial tone, Meg would just stare into space. Everywhere Meg and Padme went, people she knew would give her sympathetic glances. At last it was time to go home and Meg and her mom walked into their living quarters exhausted and sad. They ordered take-out, watched holovids all night, and both fell asleep on the couch.

The next day Melanie took Meg to the mall and spent the day shopping to cheer Meg up. When that didn't work, she told Meg funny stories about her brother and sister, but Meg just gave her a weak smile whenever she could. When Meg got home, she lay on her bed and fell asleep. When she finally woke up, it was getting dark outside. She got up, brushed her hair and walked down to the kitchen. Leia was in the kitchen fixing dinner when Meg walked in. Leia smiled and hugged her sister, "Hey Sis, are you okay?" she asked concerned. "I'm not okay, but I'll be fine" Meg tried to say bravely. "Come help us with dinner kiddo, Luke said as he walked into the room. Meg gave them a weak smile and helped them with dinner.

Dinner was quiet that night, everybody was so silent and the food was hardly touched. Meg couldn't help it anymore, she burst out in tears and ran out the door. She ran blindly to the barn, opened the door and ran inside. Lightening stuck his head over the door and whinnied. Meg walked calmly and slowly to her horse and let herself in his stall and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a while, she slid onto a bail of hay and cried into her hands. Lightening walked over and nuzzled her face. "Oh Lightening, I hope daddy and Cos are okay" Meg said through her sobs. After a while, Meg fell asleep with her hand on Lightening's muzzle.

Meg awoke to her mom shaking her shoulder, "Meg honey they found Palpatine and he and your father are both fine." Meg jumped up and hugged Padme and they both ran to their speeder. They happily strapped themselves in as 3-ceepio started the engine. Just as they were about to take off, Luke and Leia came running up and Meg let them in. "Hey sis, I'm glad to see a smile on that gorgeous face of yours" Luke said. Meg hugged her brother and said "Thanks bro."

When they got to the landing deck for the Galactic Senate, the entire Skywalker family, including 3-ceepio jumped out of the speeder and walked toward this huge swarm of people. They stood next to Jedi Master Mace Windu and waited until her father, Obi-Wan, and Palpatine came landing in this huge thing, which looked like a battle ship. Meg ran right into her father's arms and he twirled her around, kissed her cheek and said "I told you we would take care of it baby." Meg smiled and said, "Thank you daddy." Anakin smiled and said, "your welcome baby." He kissed her cheek and went to greet the rest of their family. Meg turned toward's Palpatine and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh Cos" Meg cried, "Are you okay." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine my dear girl, really." Meg smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad you are" she said hugging him tightly.

The next day Palpatine and Anakin were walking in his office. After discussing some political issues, Palpatine said "Anakin as you know I love your daughter very much, and I was wondering if I could ask for her hand in marriage?" Anakin stopped and turned to face Palpatine. "Chancellor, you know very well what her answer will be." Palpatine smiled and said "Thank you, Anakin."

Meg and Padme were sitting on the couch reading when Anakin stormed in. "Anakin, what's wrong?" Padme asked. "The Chancellor made me his advisor, so now I'm on the Jedi Council." Anakin replied. "That's wonderful daddy, but why are you so upset?" Meg asked. "Well, they put me on the council, but they won't grant me the title of master." Then Anakin sat next to Meg and hugged her. "And what's worse, is they asked me to spy on the Chancellor." Meg gasped and hugged her father harder as tears leaked from her eyes. Padme took her daughter's hand and leaned against Anakin. "We'll take care of this baby" she said.

Meg walked down the hallway of the dark theater, she was meeting Cos there and she didn't want him to think that she forgot about him. She was almost there when she ran into her father. "Daddy, what are you doing here?" Meg asked. "Just talking to the Chancellor." "Oh" Meg said looking hurt. Anakin pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her. "Look honey, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you or him. This was a bad assignment that the Jedi Council gave me and I personally find it an insult that they did what they did. I'm not going to do it if that's what you're worried about." "Thanks daddy" Meg said as she hugged her father hard. Anakin kissed her forehead and said, "You don't want to keep him waiting now do you" and gestured to Palpatine's private box. Meg smiled, said good-bye to her dad and continued her way down the hall. When she entered his private box, Cos turned around and smiled when he saw Meg. He smiled and patted the seat next to him. "Hello darling" he said as Meg sat down. "Hello yourself" Meg said as she leaned over and kissed him. Cos smiled and drew her into his arms. "Meg there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Cos pulled out a small box and opened it, inside was a beautiful silver ring with red diamonds. Meg gasped when she saw it. "Meg" Cos asked "Will you marry me?" Meg smiled and hugged him tighter. Cos, of course I will marry you." she cried and kissed him.

A couple of weeks later, Meg woke up in the middle of the night with a scary feeling inside of her. She sensed that either her father or Cos was in trouble. She reached into the force and talked to her dad. /_/Dad, what is going on?_// Meg thought. //_Honey, I'm trying to save your fiancé, he's in trouble again_.// Meg jumped out of bed and threw on some jeans and a shirt, and grabbed the keys to her speeder. //_I'll be right there dad._//

Meg flew right to the Galactic Senate and parked her speeder next to her dad's on the landing dock. After she quickly made sure the speeder was off and she had her keys. She raced inside, as she ran down the hallways that led to the Chancellor's office she hoped she would make it in time. When she reached the door, she heard things that didn't sound good. She quickly palmed the door open and ran inside. When she was finally in Cos's office, she saw the most horrible sight. Mace Windu was aiming his lightsaber at Cos and her father was pleading with him to not kill Cos. It was then that she saw a power that she never knew her fiancé had. He was shooting force-lightening at Master Windu. Meg looked over at her dad standing there with his mouth open. She heard Cos cry "I'm getting weaker" and she broke down. "Daddy, do something" she cried. And at that moment Anakin sprang into action. He pulled out his own lightsaber and struck Mace Windu with one hard blow and he fell out the window. Anakin gasped at that moment and sank down on the floor. "What have I done?" he asked. Meg got down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her father. "You are fulfilling your destiny." Palpatine said and walked over to them. Anakin and Meg looked up and gasped at what they saw. Cos's face had become wrinkly and he now looked old. "Rise" Palpatine said to Anakin as he helped Meg up. When Meg finally got over her surprise, she realized that she didn't care about how Cos looked and that she loved him anyway. Meg wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Cos, I still love you, and I will always love you no matter how you look or how evil you are." Cos smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I know." Then he took her hand and turned to Anakin and said "Anakin I am the Sith Lord the Jedi has been looking for. I know you don't want to hear this but the Jedi are traitors..." Meg didn't listen that much to his speech, she just stood there with her hand in his as he talked. She was broke out of her reverie by him asking her father to join him as his apprentice. Anakin got down on one knee and pledged himself to the Sith. Cos told him to do something which she didn't know what because her mind was elsewhere again. Meg was once again brought back to reality when Anakin hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I love you sweetie." "I love you too," she replied. And at that Anakin strode out of the room. Cos turned and faced Meg and hugged her again. "You don't have to ask me to join you Cos, you know I will." Cos smiled and kissed her. "I know you will angel" he said as he picked her up and carried her to the couch, which they both lay down on. "Get some sleep Meg, I'll be here when you wake up." Cos said. "Okay" Meg said into his chest. He kissed her cheek and they both fell asleep.

When Meg woke up she was confused at first, but then she remembered the events of the night beforeand the man she loved. She turned over and watched Palpatine sleep for a couple of minutes, and then she took his now pale and cold hand in hers and kissed it. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her, "Good morning Meg" he said. He brushed some hair out of Meg's face and kissed her. "I love you, Meg" Cos said. "I love you too" Meg replied. They kissed again and got up. "I have got to go somewhere for a little while, but I'll be back soon" Cos said. Meg helped him adjust his cloak and then wrapped her arms around him so that the cloak was covering her. Palpatine lay his head on her's and thought about how lucky he was to have this girl by his side. "Do you have to leave Cos?" Meg asked, burying her face in his chest. Palpatine laughed and kissed her head. "I'll be back angel." Meg looked up, kissed him and said "I know." He hugged her and then strode out the door. When he was gone, Meg walked over to the couch, took her com-link out of her bag and called her mom. "Oh Meg, thank god you're alright." Meg smiled and told her mom what had happened. "Well I'm glad you all are okay, I would hate to cancel all your wedding plans." After they talked for a while, Meg logged off and fell asleep on the couch again.

That afternoon, Meg was reading on the couch when her mom and Cos came into the apartment with bags of burgers and fries. Padme went over and kissed her daughter. "How are you doing sweetie?" Just worried about daddy that's all" Meg replied. "He'll be fine honey" Cos said hugging her. "Anakin is supposed to e-com me when he reaches he has completed his task, and then we'll go from there" Palpatine said pulling Meg closer. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, then she spotted the burgers and said "All right! Y'all have my number." Padme laughed and said. "Well you are my daughter, I know you best." After they ate Padme asked "Meg, do you want to move in with Cos now that this has happened and you're getting married in a week anyway?" "Yeah, that would be awesome mom!!!" "Okay, it's settled." I'll tell 3-ceepio to start packing up your things and get them over here as soon as possible" said Padme taking out her com-link and stepping out of the room. Meg turned around and kissed Cos smack on the lips. "What was that for" he asked curiously. "For being the best fiancé in the galaxy" Meg said hugging him. He smiled, pushed her down on the couch and started tickling her.

The sound of a com-link woke Meg and Cos up late that night. They both burst out of the bed and raced to it. Cos pressed the talk button and wrapped an arm around Meg's shoulder. It was a storm trooper and what Meg heard next nearly made her collapse. "Sir, your new apprentice is injured and is in critical condition." "We'll be down there in an hour or so" Palpatine said logging offCos pulled Meg into his arms and hugged her tightly. Tears leaked from her eyes as she buried her face in his chest. "Oh Cos, we have to find some way to save him" she said. "We'll figure something out Meg, I promise you we will." Palpatine let her go and they both got dressed. Then Palpatine took Meg's hand and they walked to his speeder. Before they left, Cos took Meg's face in his hands and kissed her. "We'll deal with this honey, I promise you." Then they took off.

When they finally got to the planet of Mustafar, Meg's father was almost dead. He was burning and almost ash. Meg saw her mother was already there and ran into her arms crying. They stayed like that for a long time. When they brought her father up in a stretcher, Meg's legs could no longer hold her and she almost fell to the ground when a pair of arms lifted her. The last thing she remembered was her mom's voice saying "Baby, I'm so sorry."

When Meg opened her eyes at last she was lying on a bed in a room that she didn't recognize. Then she saw her mom, Palpatine, and this weird masked guy. She turned to Palpatine who was sitting on Meg's bed and took his hand. "Cos is daddy okay?" Meg asked. "I'm fine honey" the masked figure replied. Meg gasped and cried "DADDY?! Oh force was it that bad?" Meg asked in disbelief. "Honey, there are a few things that we need to tell you to catch you up on what's going on" said Padme. "First of all I am no longer a senator, we are now the Galactic Empire." Meg gasped and turned to Cos. "So that means that you'll be the Emperor and I'll be the Empress." Cos nodded and kissed her hand. Her father spoke up at that moment. "Also sweetie, the burns on my skin were so bad that I almost died, so they had to put this respirator on me. It's the only way I'll be able to live honey, and I'm sorry if I scared you. And also I am now Darth Vader." Meg got up off the bed, went over to her father and hugged him. "It's okay daddy" Meg said. "I love you honey" Vader said. "I love you too daddy" Meg said. At that moment Luke and Leia came bursting into the room. "Meg we heard you passed out, are you okay?" "I'm fine y'all" Meg said as she hugged her brother and sister. They then turned and ran to their father. Meg walked towards her mother and hugged her. "I love you too, mom" she said. "I know sweetie" Padme answered and kissed her forehead. Finally Meg turned and ran into Palpatine's arms. Finally safe in his arms she cried tears of relief, he held her for a long time. When her sobs had subsided he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. "It's alright now angel" he said.

A week later, Meg and Palpatine were standing at the alter and it looked just like her dream. There were candles everywhere, and her family and Melanie were standing in the shadows around them. Palpatine held Meg's hand and smiled. "I may now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest said. Palpatine leaned down and gave his new wife a sweet, tender kiss. They would rule the galaxy together and be unstoppable.

The End


End file.
